Graffiti Artist
Graffiti Artist was an artist that liked to spray paint art on the Seward Street Subway Station. He was in the 2016 movie. History While Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, and Jillian Holtzmann were investigating Patty Tolan's ghost claims, they encountered the Graffiti Artist on the subway platform. Patty expressed annoyance with his presence and told him to stop what he was doing. She warned him before to stop tagging the walls. When she added that he was always down here, Abby became interested in him as a potential witness. Patty quipped he thought it was his art studio. He clarified his studio was in SoHo and the station was more a gallery to him.Graffiti Artist (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:38:07-00:38:09). Sony Pictures. Graffiti Artist says: "My studio is in SoHo. This is more of a gallery." Abby interjected and asked him if he ever saw a Class 4, semi-anchored entity anywhere in the vicinity. He asked if she was talking about a boat. Annoyed, Patty asked her to speak English. Abby insisted she was being specifically clear. Erin rephrased the question and asked him if he saw a ghost. Abby admitted that was clearer. He replied that he had, to Patty's amazement. Erin asked him to describe it. The Graffiti Artist held out his hand to stop her then started spraying. He started spray-painting a ghost on the wall. Patty wasn't pleased. Abby got out a small notebook to take notes. Abby wanted him to continue so she could record the visual. Patty insisted she couldn't or she would get fired. Abby wanted the visual. Erin added it was very helpful. Patty retorted he wasn't helpful for her. She instructed him to look at her and stop. He looked at her but sprayed one more time. She told him to stop. He sprayed again. Patty stated she didn't want graffiti on her wall. He asked her to confirm she didn't it on the wall anymore. She repeated herself. He told himself "no ghost" and promised to fix it. Patty made him stop, and told him to remove the ghost, which he acted on as another art direction and kept spraying. He declared "no ghosts allowed." Patty took his can, and sent him on his way. He headed out the revolving exit nearby and told her goodbye. Patty groaned. After he left, and Abby, Erin, and Patty moved on, but Holtzmann hung back to photograph the final image. She commented on the possibility of it being a good logo. Trivia *In this continuity, the artist unknowingly created the Ghostbusters logo later used by the team. *He noted that his art studio is actually in SoHo, a neighborhood in Lower Manhattan. The neighborhood was known for the large number of artists who moved in during the 1970's.Wikipedia- SoHo, Manhattan "Artists move in" **It is one neighborhood north of TriBeCa, where the Firehouse is located in real life. *In the Tor Books Ghostbusters Novelization, on page 86, Patty nicknamed the artist "Tubesy" after "Banksy" in London.Narrator (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.86). Line reads: "When she entered the platform, she spotted her favorite pest, a young graffiti artist she had nicknamed "Tubesy" after "Banksy" in London." *On page 19 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 1, No Ghost logo graffiti on Optimus Prime is the one done by the Graffiti Artist in the 2016 Movie. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 06 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scences ***No Graffitti *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #3 ****Alluded to on page 16 by Jillian Holtzmann. Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.16). Jillian Holtzmann says: "You don't look like a subway graffiti artist, so I'm gonna call shenanigans." References Gallery Gb2016 chapter06 img07.jpg GB2016GraffitiArtistSc01.png| GB2016GraffitiArtistSc02.png| Gb2016 chapter06 img10.jpg GB2016GraffitiArtistSc03.png| GB2016GraffitiArtistSc04.png| GB2016GraffitiArtistNoGhostLogoSc01.png| Category:Minor character Category:GB:2016 Characters